Warlic
- DF= - AQ= - AQW= }} |race= Half-Human Half-Infernal |gender= Male |relatives='Brother:' Gnuvain }} Warlic is widely known throughout Lore as "the Blue Mage". He is a powerful 5'50' tall http://www.dragonfable.com/archive/designnotes/2006/df-designnotes-jan06.asp - The line up... "Who did it?" wizard who can help you train as a mage and wizard. He also sells useful spells and magic items. He is the owner of a Magic Shop in the town of Battleon, and the trainer of Mage Class. He is also recognized as one of the greatest wizards in the world of Lore, given the title of Archmage informally. He is a guest in many quests in Battleon. He is living near Lymcrest, and has helped them with their troubles with Xan, in which he had a personal stake. Warlic loves competition as much as he enjoys unlocking the secrets of the universe, and has a brother, Gnuvain, but doesn't know about it. Biography Swordhaven Magic Academy and Meeting Xan At some point he was mentored by Xarymandias. Endebted to Xarymandias, he tried to save in the dark tower of Sila. Warlic was the apprentice of a mage named Brump. Xan and Warlic were once friends attending the Swordhaven Magic Academy. Both fell in love with the same girl, Jaania, resulting in a magic duel between the two powerful mages. Warlic accidentally set Xan on fire. It would have killed him, as Warlic was unable to stop the flames, but he did manage to change it to a healing fire instead, keeping Xan alive. As a result of the fight, however, Jaania was trapped in a crystal. Warlic believed the only way to free her was by his and Xan's combined power, but Xan swore he would free her on his own. He also swore vengeance against Warlic. Ultimately, Warlic and the player defeat Xan, although he is later revealed to be alive. Dragon Egg Saga Warlic also shares a tower with Cysero, but Warlic cannot stand Cysero's mess, so they painted a line down the center that neither can cross. The Players character explores Cysero's side of the tower in attempt to find a spellbook to summon the DoomKitten and find the true dragon egg. The Storm and Death In "The Storm," Warlic and Nythera fight to the death after the player completes her "Potion Making" quest. Nythera proceeds to use the potion the player made previously to kill Warlic and appropriate all his powers. She then issues a challenge to the Elemental Lords, summoning their forces to attack Falconreach, the war for this matter has ended, but it is the first war in DragonFable history we have lost. Warlic had his funeral, and Twig the Moglin gave him a ice/fish cream cone. Artix mourned him by giving him some of his wasabi sauce, Lady Celestia gave him a teacup, and they even erected a statue, in honor of the blue mage in Falconreach. The statue stands in the south side of Falconreach. Bringing Him Back However, later Nythera fights the Elemental Avatars and loses, deciding to bring back Warlic. You then play as Warlic, fighting the avatars and winning. Warlic pardons Nythera, but still grounds her. Darkness on Lore and Split Then, Warlic fights to make a light shield around Falconreach in order to protect the town against the Mysterious Stranger, then, he opened a portal to Atrea and was split in The Professor and Wargoth. After time fighting as The Professor, Wargoth was defeated and reunited with The Professor and they became Warlic again. Reuniting with Xan and Jaania Later, he tried to apolgize with Jaania and Xan, but was frozen along with Xan, Konnan and The Hero. He althrough got free along with Xan and Konnan. Xan looks to have forgiven Archmage Warlic for his deeds in Book 3: The End of Magic, but Jaania had disappeared. The End of Magic With The Rose regaining power over Lore, Warlic and Xan were forced to hide from this organization. Battleon Warlic was one of those that arrived from very early to Battleon. http://forums2.battleon.com/f/tm.asp?m=12638613 He built a magic shop in the town of Battleon where he sells various spells and magic weapons and allows you to change your face. Wizard Games He competes in the Wizard Games with other powerful wizards. Powers Warlic is the most powerful wielder of magic known to Lore. For reasons unknown, even to him, instead of expending mana, the mystical energy manipulated in magic when casting spells, he instead ''generates ''it. This becomes a problem when he has generated more mana than he can contain, thus damaging him. While Nythera also possessed that power when she had his staff and crystal ball. References Category:Characters Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Worlds Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Category:Characters in DragonFable Category:Half-Humans Category:Half-Infernals